Daughter of the Nigh: Nyx's Story (AU)
by RogueShifter
Summary: Follow the story of Nyx, grab your popcorn and your tissues this is going to be a long bumpy ride. *que the disclaimer* All Characters an related scenes an content are property of hasbro I own my oc and art that is it!
1. Chapter1: Meeting Nyx

"For 1000 years, I have watched from the shadows as the ponies of equestria celebrate and praise their precious Princess Celestia for bringing forth both day and night they don't remember the youngest Princess the true bringer of night, I recall the legends, I saw the signs.

Tonight Nightmare moon will return an bring the eternal night she promised all those years ago.

I have awaited her return, I will stand by her side as creates a world fit to her image. Who am I you ask?"

_A silver bat pony looking Pegasus walks in from the shadows her blood red eyes sparkling behind her long black mane her tail covering her cutie mark, her mouth set into the form small grin revealing her sharp fangs as she stalks closer to the screen she whispers:_

_**"I am Nyx, Daughter of the Night" **_

_Her left wing shoots out and covers the camera making the screen go dark. _

**A/n: Hello Everypony! Welcome to my third attempt at a story here on fanfiction, my first two accounts are still up but no longer used so instead I will be focusing on this account and the story of Nyx. Any art used I drew or will put disclaimers with the owner claims an all that, the only thing I own is my art and my oc all other characters locations a scenery belong to hasbro and the mlp universe or their respective owners . This is set in an alternate reality (or au) Meaning it might not follow the events of the show exactly, the mane 6 and other characters might not actually appear. If you have an oc you would like me to add send me a pm and we can talk other than that have a lovely day/night evening everypony and enjoy the ride! **

**~RogueShifter **


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

_**A/n: Hello everypony your lovely author here! Just a few heads up before we get started! This chapter takes place in the past! Kinda like the twilights vision from Zecora's potion Nyx is there but not really there meaning she can see them, they can't see or hear her! **_

_***QUE DISCLAIMER* ALL RELATED CHARACTERS, PLOTS AND SCENERY ARE PROPERTY OF HASBRO I OWN MY OC'S AND MY ART THAT IS IT! **_

_Text appearing in this font will be nyx's thoughts and words._

_**Alright everypony buckle up and enjoy the ride because hereeee we go!**_

*Castle of the two sisters*

An angry looking Princess Luna enters the scene stopping just before her throne. _"Mother?"_ a meek voice calls out sounding both confused and saddened at the sight seen before her the camera pans out to reveal a silver bat pony looking pegasus with her ears down a long black mane and tail styled to cover one of her red eyes that are now filled with tears and a blood red crescent moon for a cutie mark. "Not another Step" Princess Luna command as she looks down at the pegasus from before. "_Mother what's going on?" _The pegasus tries once again to get through to the angry Alicorn. "Did you really think I would sit idly by while the ponies bask in your precious light and shun the glorious nights?!" With each word Luna speaks she seems to be getting even angrier. _"Precious light..?" _The pegasus ask confusion lacing her voice. "_Mother do you not remember me, I am Nyx you created me to have somepony to enjoy your beautiful nights remember!" _The pegasus now known as Nyx seems almost hopeful her ears perk up her visible eye shines reflecting the hope she has that she can get through to Princess Luna only for it to come crashing down the next moment when Luna rears up an slams back down cracking the floor and some of the wall to reveal a chunk in the wall showing the sun, the pegasus hisses in pain as steam rises up off her coat she shrinks back into the shadows. "There can only be one princess in equestria!" Luna's horn lights up as she yells in her canterlot voice. "And That Princess SHALL BE ME!" Luna yells before closing her eyes and flying up to raise the moon. As the moon rises Nyx exits the Shadows bowing her head in thanks to her mother and turning when she hears hoofsteps not noticing that Luna has returned to the ground and now Nightmare Moon or the few blast of magic. "Luna I will not fight you, You must lower the moon it is your duty!" Celestia says in her normal speaking voice. _"Why would she do that?!" _Nyx nearly yells out in anger when she sees Princess Celestia. "Luna? Luna is gone. I am Nightmare Moon" Nighmare Moon walks forward a bit. "And I have but one Royal Duty now and that is to DESTROY you! As Nightmare says this she charges her horn to fire a blast at Celestia who takes off flying out of the hole created earlier while Nyx was distracted. Nightmare and Nyx took off after Celestia unknown to Celestia, Nightmare readied another blast that knocked Celestia out of the sky she didn't check to think if Celestia was dead instead went back down an sat on her throne, Nyx flew down an sat in front of the throne her head down as she whispered. _"Mother have I angered you?, what have I done to make you ignore my presence I have always stood by side and now its like I don't even exist." _Nightmare appears to be lost in thought, "Yes a pony who is built to live during the night, seems wonderful." Her teal cat like eyes scan the room as she talks her ideas aloud. Nightmare stands and kneels before Nyx her horn lit up with a mix of both dark and alicorn magic. Nyx stands and jumps back she walks backwards her ears down in sadness. _"Mother please don't do this! Don't create another I am happy being the only of my kind I am happy as long as I may stand by your side under your eternal night" _Nyx begs lying straight through her teeth just to try and get Nightmare to notice her. Nightmare shoots a spot on the floor creating a ball with her magic her eyes closed for better concentration the ball grows bigger and soon takes on the shape of a female bat pony with pegasus wings the form of the pony lays on the ground and Nightmare opens her eyes. "Needs some improvements but I can tell its working soon I will have my children of the night." Nightmare laughs at her own statement before saying "Soon my first Daughter will be born" She then bows her head and continues to shape the pony which now has a silver coat and a long black mane and tail minus a cutie mark it appears to look like a younger Nyx. Nightmares horn stops glowing after she touches her horn to the figures forehead and whispers. "Awaken my child" The figures eyes open to reveal Blood red eyes similar to nightmare moons. "Stand child" Nightmare smiles at the sight of the smaller pony standing and not struggling. Nightmare lowers her horn to the smaller ponies head and lights her horn giving her some memories and a name. "Welcome my Daughter, you are the first but not the last you will be the first to see my night and together we will bring about a beautiful new era. Stand Nyx an join me under the moonlight for the sun is no more" Nightmare looks up past Nyx and lights her horn fixing the castle unaware that Celestia has now gotten the elements and is coming once more their way. _"This is the night you created me.. That must mean it's also the night you were banished. Wasn't it mother? " _Nyx voice comes out soft and in awe, she turns as she sees Celestia flying over with the elements. "You have given me no Choice sister" Celestia states while flying towards nightmare still not seeing the younger pony near, Nightmare seeing celestia teleports Nyx to safety haven given her enough memories to survive and flies up to fight Celestia her own horn lit in preparation to fight off the elements, as the beams collide nightmare realizes she is losing she yells, "You may have won this time, but ill return and when I do I shall create an eternal night" once banished the face of the moon changes to reveal the mare on the moon Celestia hangs her head down low and says "forgive me sister" as the screen goes dark.

*unknown Location*

Nyx wakes up gasping for air and turns to the camera before muttering.

"_Its time"_


End file.
